Ranger meets Rider
by Owltardis
Summary: Will and Halt are on a ship to a strange land found by a fisherman. What they do not expect is for there to be evidence of people there. Are they friendly? When returning to camp, no one is there. Rated T for violence.
1. New Land

**Authors note: This is my first fan fiction! It's so exciting, but I don't know if I'm doing this right... Anyway, the Inheritance cycle doesn't really come into here yet, just a little. There also aren't many characters either, just Will, Halt and a nameless sailor. He gets a name later, but not now, and, you know what, I don't think anyone cares. Anywho here it is!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Any thing from the Inheritance cycle, nor The Ranger's Apprentice. Christopher Paolini and John Flannagan do._

Chapter 1: New Land

Halt leaned over the rail yet again as sea sickness overcame him. When he stood upright once more he noticed someone standing beside him grinning. Halt's youthful apprentice, Will, always found it amusing that the gruff old ranger couldn't handle riding a ship.

"Remind me again why Duncan sent us on this infernal trip," Halt asked grumpily.

Will smiled as he replied, "We have to scout the new land that fisherman found, and since the king needs Crowley with him, we were sent as the next best thing." Halt new this was a lie, at least in part. If he was truthful, he would say King Duncan sent them because he wanted Will to have the experience. The boy was already the most famous ranger in the corps.

But he didn't need to know that. It most certainly wouldn't help his ego. Rangers shouldn't be proud. Instead, his only answer was, "He should have sent Gilan." Will grinned once more before moving away from his master to speak with the captain.

A few days later

Will woke up and climbed up to the main deck. He looked about, startled by the commotion. Grabbing a passing sailor, he asked what was happening.

"Shores been spotted, just o'er yonder," the man said shortly as he dashed off to help land the ship. Will peered over in the direction the man had gestured. Just after locating the small rise, supposedly land, Will felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to face Halt.

"You've heard the news?" Will questioned of his mentor, nodding his head toward the bump he had seen.

"How could I not, everyone is running around here like a mad dog, and-" Halt's face turned green and he leaned over the rail just as they passed over a particularly large wave. Coming up more grey than before Halt just muttered, "Can't wait to get off this thrice blasted boat." Then he stumbled away.

An hour later shore was reached, and Halt was the first to jump onto the newly discovered land.

Once everyone got on the land, they quickly set up camp on the beach, and ate lunch.

"Halt," Will started, "Do you really think no one lives here? How will we talk to them if the language is different? What if they attack us?"

Halt smiled at Will's tendency to so many questions as he replied, "I don't think you need to worry, if anyone lived here, they would have come to at least one other country before, and therefore we would have heard of them. Celtica is only a month's sail from here. Let's start scouting." And with that he walked into the woods.

* * *

Will hurried to catch up to Halt, and said breathlessly, "_Only_ a month? You sure seemed to think it a long distance,"

"I get sea sick,"

"Yes, I'm sure no one else in the world does," Will sarcastically replied.

Halt frowned at Will before replying, "They aren't stuck with a crew of smelly sailors and an overly inquisitive 17 year old."

After an eventless three hours of rough mapmaking, Will and Halt came across a clearing. The latter sat down with a sigh on a fallen log, happy to be able to take a break. But Will strode through the waist high grass, and kneeled by the stump of the log.

"Halt!" Will cried out, "That didn't fall naturally!" Halt sighed as he got up from his seat, and as he examined the stump, his brow furrowed. It was not jagged and torn looking, as a stump from a tree felled by nature, but clean cut, like that from an… ax. Looking around, there were dozens of such stumps. The grass was too tall to see any tracks through, and none of the grass was trampled.

"What do you think happened?" Halt questioned of his apprentice.

Will paused before thoughtfully answering, "The tree is just starting to rot, it was chopped down by an ax maybe… two months ago?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"It fell two months ago," Will corrected.

"I thought the same thing. Too bad this grass grew so fast," Halt said. Then he stood up, brushing off his hands. "We should head back to camp."

So apprentice and master walked through the woods, a half hour walk to camp. Will jumped at every noise, expecting gargantuan men to charge from the surrounding trees, screaming their war cries. They couldn't get back soon enough. But when they did, he wished they hadn't come back. Everyone was gone.

**So I had to put two chapters in one, they were shorter than I thought. I guess that means most cliffhangers are now void:( But this one was pretty good huh? No one left at camp. I wonder where they went. I don't really though. I know, but you don't! Review please, I really want to know what you think!**


	2. Captured

**A/N: I've decided to post this 2 chapters on the same day, just for fun. I've actually come up with some great ideas for the future, and this is my way to celebrate. Remember to review:)**

Chapter 2: Captured

Upon further exploration of the ghost camp, Will discovered that one sailor remained, in fact the one he had spoken to earlier that day. Calling Halt over, the two rangers began questioning the man sitting in a tent.

"We was cookin' some food, waitin' for you t' come back, 'n we was hearin' a strange sound. T'was like hearin' a storm. Boom, boom, boom! We was all getting' real scared we was. N' den we saw it. A great shadow came on us, so we looked up, an' der it was. Thought it was a bird at first. But t'was too big n' scaly. Some kind o' monster t'was! I don' think it e'er saw us, else we be dead. It flew off, n' de other boys run 'round preparing t' leave. I said t' stay fer you two, but they all left with the ships. We stuck here we are."

Halt glanced at Will's panicked face, and said as calmly as he could, "I don't think we are alone, Will and I found a clearing with tree stumps cleanly chopped. What's your name again?"

"Ma names Erny," The sailor said, and was about to say more when Halt interrupted.

"Well we should be packing up and moving on. Staying in one place won't help. If we're lucky we can find a town that will give us a ship to go back to Araluen."

To get here the adventurers had sailed into the mouth of a river, and disembarked on the left side of it, after sailing north for a month away from the island holding Araluen and Celtica. Now the three remaining started the journey along the coast to the left, hoping that a town would come soon, and the people be friendly.

Erny talked a lot on the journey, and neither Will nor Halt paid too much attention to the man's jabbering, they merely grunted in acknowledgement every so often. That night the three set up camp for the night. Three tents, a cold dinner, and Will switching watch with Halt twice, as Erny was not trusted in that regard. Therefore they both were rather grumpy towards the sailor while a cod breakfast was eaten, and he was just as energized as before.

Hours later the trio got to the crest of a rise, and looked down upon a town. In reality it was more of a city. Set up near this city was a large area of tents. The city was under siege. "I don't think we'll be able to get in the city, what with it being under attack," Will stated.

Halt snorted and said, "Very wise thoughts, you're a real thinker,"

Slightly offended Will haughtily replied, "Someone has to state the obvious, and I don't think it will be_ him_," Halt glanced toward Ernie who was whistling softly to himself, completely oblivious to the conversation about him.

"I think you might just be right," Halt agreed, and he and will stepped back to confer about what the best course of action would be.

"If we ask the attackers for help we might be turning this country against Araluen, but if we wait out the fight, it could be months before we have access to the gates. And even then they might not help us, because they would be too low on supplies," Will said thoughtfully.

"You're right, and we most certainly can't wait months for _possible_ help. If we never mention that we are from a different country, they can't attack Araluen. That seems the best course of action," Halt replied.

"No," Will said, "the attackers probably won't win, there aren't enough of them. Plus, I didn't see any ships,"

"Hmm, we should see the situation before deciding," So the two went to view the city, but stopped when they notice Erny missing. Both looked frantically around the surrounding country, and to their dismay, saw the sailor walking cheerfully towards the tents.

"I see our choice has been decided for us," Will said as he started running down the hill to catch Erny, with Halt just on his tail.

When they finally caught up, both were panting, and hoping they weren't too late, that no one had seen Erny coming, or them for that matter. Unfortunately fate was not on their side, as a large group of armed men set off from the tents, straight towards Halt, Will, and Erny.

* * *

The men, around 20 of them, surrounded the angry rangers and clueless sailor, aiming spears and standing silently. Finally a man on a horse entered the ring, along with a shortish man that was surprisingly weaponless.

"Drop your weapons. Are you of the Varden, or are you servants of Galbatorix?" Asked the man on horse, who had a bushy beard. Slowly Will and Halt unbuckled their double scabbards and took of their quivers as well as gently placing twin long bows on the ground.

"We come from a distant land, and only ask for help to return, a ship perhaps, or directions to where we can get one. We have no idea what the Varden is, or who Galbatorix is," Halt stated calmly, doing his best to look harmless.

"Carn?" The bearded man asked.

"They're telling the truth, as far as I can tell," said the now frowning, shortish man.

"Do they mean us harm?"

"Their minds are well guarded, but not by themselves. We should bring them to your cousin," Carn replied.

"Not until we capture Aroughs," the bearded man said determinedly, "tie them up and bring them to camp.

"Yes, Stronghammer" And with that the trio was trundled in rope and led off to the attackers camp.

Roran frowned as he led his men back to their tents. He had the strangers tied to one of the few trees left in the area, and went to his tent with the magician Carn for a conference.

"What do you think?" he asked shortly.

"It's rather hard to believe," said his friend.

"The question is, is it _possible_? I mean, to have not heard of Galbatorix is mad enough. But to be from another land entirely! They're crazy!"

"Aye," replied Carn, "I would agree if it weren't for their minds. The three of them were completely sane seeming, at least the two in green cloaks. The last one was sort of… different,"

In another time Roran would have laughed. Instead, in this time of war, he just shook his head and sighed. "What a mess we're in. Did you discover their names?"

"The strange one, he's Erny. The other two just picked him up on the way. A sailor to the ship the came in I think. Then the boy is Will. He's sort of like a son to the last man, Halt. They're called 'rangers.' The journey here took them a month. I wonder if their country could send reinforcements to the Varden."

Roran, who had been playing with his knife looked up sharply and said, "No. When Galbatorix discovers we have allies from a different country, he'll go and bring in more people to join him. Yes, he will find out," The last part was added when Carn was about to protest. "He always knows what we do, he's always three steps ahead of us. I don't know how we're going to keep those three a secret. I hope Nasuada will have some ideas."

**A/N: I know that wasn't a cliff hanger, but I had formerly planned the chapter to end when they saw a large group of armed men coming from the camp. The next chapter takes place after the siege is over, and they conference with Nasuada. PLEASE review!**


	3. Dragon

**A/N: So this is the third chapter in two days, I know it's peculiar, but don't get used to it. I just want enough to get people hooked to the story. In this chapter you actually get to start meeting more people from the Inheritance series, and they find out about dragons!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the amazing series of The Ranger's Apprentice, or Inheritance Cycle. John Flanagan and Chris Paolini do!**

Chapter 3: Dragon

Halt was extremely grumpy by the time the siege was over. Poor food, tied to a tree, and having to sit quietly while everyone else got to plan the attack was not his idea of fun. It didn't get better when their captors all blamed himself and Will for the attack on the apparent leader, Stronghammer. What kind of name was that anyway, Stronghammer? Halt thought it was ridiculous, and made a point to say so too Will whenever the man was near. The time finally came when they were moved onto horses, and led away at a slow pace, seeing as Stronghammer had been shot in the back, and needed an easy pace. It took a week, but they finally reached their destination. It was a large group of men, an army really, and they were obviously on the move.

A strong man came over by Stronghammer, "Report to Lady Nasuada immediately,"

"Of course, Jormunder," was the only tired reply. As the man moved off to issue orders to the rest of the group, Stronghammer helped the captives from the back of their horses, and led them through the maze of tents to a larger pavilion. This one was red, and had six guards in front. Two were normal men, another two were about waist high with bushy beards. Halt's eyebrows rose at the sight of them, but he nearly gasped out loud when he saw the last two. They were very tall, around eight feet, and they had large, spiraling horns jutting from their foreheads. Yes, this place had some strange creatures.

* * *

Roran wasn't pleased to have to bring the prisoners back to the Varden, but he knew it was necessary. If they let them go the three might flee to Galbatorix. The best thing was to have Eragon examine them.

When they eventually got to Nasuada's pavilion, only she was there. Roran sighed knowing that they'd have to wait for his cousin and the dragon to arrive, as well as Jormunder, Orik, Orrin, Grimrr Halfpaw, Arya, and Nar Garzvohg. He had Halt, Will, and Erny stand in the center of the room, and sat in a chair to wait, after greeting Nasuada. His back was bothering him quite a bit, and Nasuada seemed happy to wait in silence. Roran thought she must have been full almost to the bursting with questions, but made no mention of the foreigners.

Unfortunately the prisoners were not inclined towards peace. "Does anyone care to explain what's happening right now?" the young one, Will, demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't understand either," Nasuada said while Halt glared at the boy.

She sent a meaningful glance toward Roran, but the only reply he gave was, "I only wish to explain once."

* * *

Eragon entered Nasuada's pavilion and saw that he and Saphira were the last to arrive. Strangely, however, there were two more people there than he had expected. Most people were the usual in these meetings. The leaders of different parts in the Varden were gathered, as well as Roran, but there were three new faces. And one missing.

"Where's Carn?" he asked as way of greeting.

Roran's face became even more haggard as he replied, "Dead."

"Oh."

Nasuada entered the conversation, "Roran, now that we're all present I think you ought to explain these three," At this she gestured towards three people tied up in the center of the room.

* * *

Will watched as the man he now knew as Roran explained how they had come across Halt, Erny, and Will. Roran said how the three of them didn't seem to be from a place called Alagaesia, and how they didn't know who Galbatorix was.

"Eragon, will you scan their minds?" asked the woman, Nasuada, who was the leader of this army.

"Not without permission," replied the boy that looked to be Will's age.

"I told you to," she said warningly.

Then something happened that made Will wish more than ever that he was safely in Araluen. A huge creature stuck its head in the tent and _growled_ at the woman.

Will gave a shout of surprise just as Erny started shouting, "ITS BACK! THE MONSTERS GONNA EAT US! HELLLPP!"

All the other people in the room just watched the creature carefully as Nasuada said calmly, "Your right, Saphira, of course."

As the beast pulled back out, Will asked, "What was that?"

The short man earlier named as a dwarf laughed and said, "That there was a dragon, and you won't be insulting her again if you know what's good for you." He nodded towards Eragon, who was seemingly captured in conversation, but without speaking. "The dragon's his."

"Dragon," Will said softly. The word was foreign on his tongue, and it felt like it was a word he should know, in away.

But Nasuada interrupted his thoughts, "Well, since Saphira is so adamant, do you three give Eragon permission to scan your minds?"

Will, having no idea what she was talking about, looked towards Halt. The Grizzled ranger slowly said, "And what is that, exactly?"

"He will go through your memories to see if you can be trusted."

"That seems very… personal," Halt replied.

"I'll only go through the last few months," the owner of the dragon cut in.

"Eragon!" Nasuada scolded, "That is not your place to say!"

"The last three months will do just fine," Halt said cheerfully, pretending to have not heard Nasuada. With a sigh of resignation, she motioned for Eragon to begin.

**A/N: Well this is annoying. I had to go through and double space three times before it stayed:( anyway, how did you like it? Please review with thoughts. Compliments and criticism welcome. I just want comments...**


	4. Memories

**A/N: Hi again! I honestly wasn't going to update today, because that's four chapters in three days, but then I got my first follower. This is for you, habdreas323!**

Chapter 4: memories

After what seemed like ages, the youngster finally started on Halt. He made no comment during the other two, and didn't break the habit now. Even though he'd never admit it, Halt was rather nervous. He needn't have feared, Eragon seemed to take great measures to avoid causing pain. Of course there were a few times it couldn't be helped.

And he kept his word about not going past three months ago, in fact he went to the very hour, and started. All of a sudden images flew past Halt's vision. Getting assigned to this mission by Crowley. The weeks spent preparing, wondering what sort of place the new world would be. The month of torture on the ship. Finally making it, and the surprise of the tree stumps. His frustration at being left behind, and at Erny for getting them captured. The suspense of waiting to be brought here. And then the presence of Eragon disappeared.

"They truly don't know about us here," Eragon said, "their commander told them to come scout a new place found by a fisherman. While those two were in the woods by the Jiet River, Thorn flew over the rest of the sailors, and they panicked and fled."

"Who's Thorn?" Will asked eagerly.

"An enemy dragon," Eragon replied.

"So they're trustworthy?" Nasuada interrupted. "You are certain, aren't you?"

"Yes."

* * *

And so it came to be that Erny was put in the ranks of the soldiers, while Will and Halt were charged with helping strategize. Eragon had convinced Nasuada about their skills, which he had seen while examining their memories. And now he wished to see their talents in person.

Ten targets were set up in a field at different distances, and the two rangers were standing before Eragon, and a great crowd, while their weapons were returned to them.

"I give these to you, along with a large amount of trust," the dragon rider said to the rangers. "If you don't mind, I'd like to assess some of your skills. Behind you are ten targets, take your time and get as close to the center as you can."

Will smiled slyly at this, and said, "We'd love to."

Halt went first. He studied the targets for several seconds, then turned towards Eragon and took the weapons from him. He took an arrow from the quiver and nocked it. Pausing to slow his breathing, Halt whirled around and shot his arrow. But he didn't stop there. Not even 20 seconds later all ten targets had one arrow sticking within a hairsbreadth of the center.

The crowd gasped as one when they saw the amazing results. "How- how did you do that?" Eragon stuttered, "That was amazing!"

Halt just shrugged and softly replied, "Practice. Go ahead Will."

Eragon frowned wishing to ask more questions, but stepped back to let the boy shoot. _He's my age, _Eragon thought randomly.

Watching Will, Eragon noted that he was just as calm as his master. He picked up the bow and quiver, and turned while drawing the first arrow. Ten quick shots later, there were three split arrows, and the rest all snug with Halt's.

Halt frowned at Will for splitting the arrows, but the rest of the crowd was stunned to silence at this amazing show of arching skills.

"Will that be all?" Halt asked the awed rider, who just nodded dumbly.

Then he found his voice. "Yes, thank you. This has enlightened me greatly," he said shakily.

Raising his eyebrows at Eragon's dramatic dismissal, Halt led his apprentice away to their neighboring tents. But instead of going to his own, he ducked into the younger ranger's. Will, noticing his mentor's serious face, quietly sat on his cot and waited for Halt to speak.

The grave conversation expected never came. What Halt did ask was, "Do you know where to get some coffee?"

**A/N: I'm sorry this was really short, but I didn't have the chapter totally prepared when I decided to update, and my author juices are slow at the moment, as I just finished an essay for German class.**


	5. Rescue Mission

**A/N: Hello again! I have two announcements for now. First, thanks to Arlewena, followed and favorited my story. And Brisinger5508, followed.**

**Second, this chapter is in Araluen, with King Duncan, Horace, Gillan, and a guy I made up named Scott.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ranger's Apprentice, or the Inheritance Cycle.**

Chapter 5: Rescue Mission

King Duncan was sitting at his desk, feeling very bored, when all of a sudden his advisor burst in. Duncan looked up, surprised that Anthony hadn't knocked.

"Your majesty!" He said, panting.

"Yes, Anthony?" Duncan inquired.

"I'm sorry my Lord, it's just, the scouting crew you sent has returned."

"And that's why you came bursting into my office like the devil was on your tail?" The King was starting to feel annoyed.

"No! I mean yes, well partly. You see my Lord, the rangers aren't with them."

Duncan stood quickly. "What?! Call an emergency court meeting. Make sure Sir Horace is there."

"Right away my Lord!"

* * *

Horace was called off duty to come to the emergency court meeting. It must have been about something very important to warrant that. He walked into the throne room, bowed to the king, and sat on a bench, waiting for the meeting to start. A few more nobles came in and they began.

"I apologize for calling you all in so suddenly," he said. "But assure you, this is very possibly the most important meeting I've ever called."

"You may remember about two months ago a crew of sailors and two rangers went to explore the new land found. The crew has returned recently, and left the rangers and one other man. I wish to send a rescue ship after them. Anyone who goes will be handsomely rewarded, we have no time to spare. I'm hoping Sir Horace might lead the mission?"

At this the king looked questioningly at Horace, whom immediately replied, "of course, My Lord," bowing his head slightly.

"Excellent. Anyone else?"

"I'll go, father." Every noble in the audience gasped as the princess volunteered.

"Absolutely not. Cassie, I just got you back." The last part was added softly, so that only Duncan's daughter could hear.

"Dad, Will is my friend. He's the only reason I made it back to you. Please let me go."

"No. And that's final. I'm sure he'll understand." Then Duncan turned back to the court, not noticing his daughter's determined glare. "If none of you will go, you are all dismissed."

At this a man by the name of Duke Scott stood. "Your Majesty! I would like to join this expedition!"

"Very well. You will be second in command. You and Sir Horace will set about recruiting men for the trip. Ranger Gilan is scheduled to arrive in two days, he will accompany you also. In addition, I will be sending several members of the original ship to guide you. Understood?

Both Horace and Scott agreed, and went on their way. As they left, Horace secretly studied the Duke. He was young, about 25 years old. He had narrow shoulders, and sandy hair. His eyes sparkled blue, and the spark of intelligence was there. Overall, he was a dashing figure. But to the trained eye it was obvious that Scott would be an easy opponent in a fight. His sword was jewel encrusted.

* * *

Gilan gave a pleased sigh when he finally came into view of Castle Araluen. He had been summoned a while ago to investigate some strange happenings around this fief. But he saw strange happenings ant the castle to. A ship was being loaded with supplies, enough for several months. _Where could they be going?_ He wondered. But then Gilan shrugged, knowing he'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Duncan finally relaxed in his chair after what seemed a week of worry. Ranger Gilan was finally here, standing before the throne.

"Welcome Ranger. I'm afraid our former plans are now void. Instead I would have you go on a rescue mission to uncharted lands." Then leaning forward slightly and becoming more personal Duncan added, "Halt and Will were abandoned on new land found by a fisherman. Would you accompany Sir Horace on a quest to save them?"

"I'd be honored, My Lord," Gilan replied, surprised.

The Kings face grew a smile as it said, "Thank you Gilan, and by the way, your ships ready to go." With that he was dismissed.

When the crew set sail, there was a stowaway that none could have guessed.

**A/N: Well this is it! We're back to the main story next chapter.**


	6. The Plan

**A/N: Guten Morgen! (That means good morning, its 6:00) I've finally decided when my official posting time will be, I'll try to do every Saturday morning. So I will no longer post almost every day, because I have a busy schedule and I also want my story to last longer. When I was writing this chapter I realized that it was going to fast, this was the whole reason I wrote the story, along with some other stuff. Anyway I plan on making the cover picture thing today at homeroom. One last thing: Arlewena, your review made me laugh really hard. You are so right!**

Chapter 6: The Plan

Nasuada paced around in her office. There was a plan in her head, right on the edge of her conscience, but all attempts to grasp it failed. There it was! She needed to send Will to- but no, now it is gone. She sighed in frustration. If only it was easier to think. The Varden just had too many problems. They were in the midst of capturing Dras-Leona, and it went poorly. How could they get past Murtagh and Thorn? And beyond that, how could they defeat so many soldiers, many of whom would likely be the laughing dead! Nasuada plopped into her chair and put her hands into her arms, trying to concentrate. Instead, she fell asleep.

* * *

Eragon laughed again as he noticed how inquisitive Will was. He had to admit, it was nice to have someone his age to talk to again. No one but Saphira could make him laugh like Will. The two talked of many things, mostly topics involving their two countries, three including Surda.

"So you've honestly never heard of a dragon before you came here?" Eragon asked astonished. It was so hard to believe, a world so different than his own.

"Nay," replied Will, who had picked up on the habit of saying 'nay' and 'aye' since meeting the people here. "The most fantastical creatures in Araluen were the kalkara, and we killed them off."

"Kalkara?"

"They were huge beasts, looked like a cross between a bear and ape. If you looked in their eyes you would freeze up." Will shivered. "And their fur was matted so hard, it was near impossible to kill them."

"Then how did you?" Eragon asked, amazed.

Will took a moment to collect his thoughts, then told the story. "There used to be three. A long time ago several knights worked together to kill them, and only succeeded at destroying one, before all knights were killed but one who was crippled for life. Then a few years ago, the kalkara started killing people again, so Halt and I, along with another ranger called Gillan went after them. Once we were almost caught up I went for reinforcements from Baron Arald. When the two of us and another knight got there we were almost too late. Arald and Rodney, the knight, killed the first kalkara by forcing it into a fire Halt had lit earlier. By then he was hiding in the ruins. I was back in the tree line, while the others fought, but all were unable to continue. So I lit an arrow on fire with a torch, and shot the last one before it killed them. The fur was really flammable, so…"

Eragon stared at Will, completely lost for words. Sure he, Eragon, had done harder things, but then he had the help of a dragon, and magic. Even though the story didn't make complete sense, like the par about the ruins, it was amazing. But then they were at Will's tent, and he blushed as he ducked into it. Eragon walked away, still stunned, when Nasuada came running up to him, yelling excitedly about something.

* * *

Nasuada stood in her pavilion again, nearly dancing in excitement. She had done it, figured out how to win! There were several problems, but right now she didn't allow herself to think them.

"Could you repeat that?" Eragon asked her.

"We'd be able to defeat Murtagh and Thorn easily with another rider, wouldn't we?!" She exclaimed.

Eragon frowned, "Well, yes, but it would take months before they would be powerful enough to be an asset, and the fact remains that we don't even have an egg. Even if we did get one it might not hatch for years, like Saphira."

Nasuada quickly became grim, Eragon just having listed most of her worries. "Can you think of anything better?" She challenged.

"Yes, I can actually. Jeod has been going on about a secret passage."

Suddenly Nasuada's joy was back. "We'll do both!" She exclaimed. At Eragon's curious look she expanded. "Both plans, that is. A dragon rider and the secret passage. We'll get Dras-Leona through this passage, while Will goes to Uru'baen to get the last egg."

"Will! That's madness. He has no reason to remain loyal to us, he could go to Galbatorix and tell him about the tunnel!"

"But you know he won't, you saw his mind," Argued the leader of the Varden.

"I agree with Nasuada, Little One." Saphira added through Eragon's mind.

"Fine," he said. "This had better work."

* * *

"But how will I get in?" asked Will after he heard the plan.

Eragon explained, "I've designed a spell that should hide you from detection, magical or otherwise. I'll place it on your cloak, which already has disguising qualities. You'll get into the city by posing as a jongleur. I've heard you play that mandolin, you'll pass easy enough. The only reason this will work is because the only thing you know about Galbatorix is that he is the evil emperor of Alagaesia. Do you accept?"

"Yes," Will said after a few moments thought. If he wouldn't get back home anyway he might as well help where he could.

"Alright. But when you're in the citadel, don't take off your cloak until your safe again. And avoid Galbatorix. There's only so far a spell can protect you."

Several days later, Will set out on a horse ready to steal the last dragon egg in Alagaesia.

**A/N: Well, I had a bunch of things to say here, but now I can't remember, soo... Review people! Oh yeah, and thanks for the hundred views! **


	7. Duke Scott

**A/N: Welcome everyone! So we're back to Horace's part of the story, remember how there was a stowaway? Anyway, a couple of things. First, I forgot to mention when the story takes place. For the Ranger's Apprentice part its between the 4th and 5th books. The Inheritance cycle is partway through the last book, as you probably guessed. Also, When Will is off chasing the dragon egg, Halt will be with the Varden still, helping to strategize for the upcoming fight against Dras-Leona. That battle will happen exactly like in the book, except with Halt to, so I won't write it. And thank you to SamWise345, my newest follower!**

Chapter 7: Duke Scott

Horace stared back at castle Araluen, which he had come to think of as his home, sank out of sight with the continued sailing of the ship. How long would it be until he got back? Were Halt and Will even alive? Would _he _make it back alive? Horace shook his head and went below deck for a last minute check on their supplies.

He had finished checking, and was about to go back up when a voice stopped him. It was Scott. "Sir Horace, I'd like to speak with you a moment."

"Yes?" Horace questioned, curious as to what would bring the noble down to just speak with Horace. Scott seemed nice enough, even if he was a little… fake.

"Well, I just wanted to be honest with you. I don't care one way or another if we get your friends back."

Horace stared at the man, not quite sure what he was hearing.

"You see," Scott continued, "I only came to win favor from the Princess. She really cares about those people, and I figured she would like me better if I volunteered."

"What is your point in telling me this?" Horace asked coldly.

Scott took on the same demeanor. "Don't expect me to help."

Suddenly a voice came from the darkness. It was familiar to Horace, but it shouldn't be there. The voice should be safely in Araluen. "I think you just lost any favor you might have gained right now," the voice said, and Horace watched in horror as Princess Cassandra stepped out of the shadows.

"Evelyn!" Horace exclaimed, still used to calling her the name she took on when in disguise. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you," she said, plain as pudding.

Horace pushed past Scott, who was now very pale, to get above decks. Maybe it isn't too late to go back! Maybe they could still return her to her father! But, no, Horace cursed as he turned back to face the front, after seeing they were too far. Araluen was no longer in sight. Why was he so upset? Surely the King wouldn't blame Horace for Cassandra sneaking on board. Horace wasn't even the one in charge of keeping off stowaways. Then, with a start he realized that he, a lowly orphan from the Redmont fief, was falling for a Princess, the heir of Araluen! And she was here for his best friend.

* * *

Cassandra frowned as Horace rushed away. What had she done to upset him? But then she pushed away the thought. There was a Duke to take care of. "How are we going to take care of this slime ball?" She mused to herself. Inwardly she laughed as Duke Scott gulped nervously.

"Perhaps he and I could have a duel, for your honor." Horace said, lightly climbing back down.

Cassandra smiled while Scott, slightly too cheerful, said, "But of course, a wonderful idea!" But then he glanced at Horace's muscles and at his own weak frame. "Perhaps now would be a prudent time?"

"Perfect."

So Scott let Cassandra and Horace go up the ladder first, and then came up himself. As he stood blinking at the sun, Scott took a step toward…

**A/N: Sorry this was so short, I had terrible writers block! I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. Especially now that I have a week to write it rather than a few hours... I have a question for y'all! Should Duke Scott jump into the ocean to avoid fighting Horace, actually fight him, or something else. Please review your answers!**


	8. A City

**A/N: Hello! This is a few days early, but I have the next chapter written already, so I might do this every now and again... No one said what they wanted Duke Scott to do, so I had him do this. Thanks to magicalghostgirl for favorite/follow the story and me, plus the longest review I've ever seen. See you at school... Also buckslayer, my brother is reading this fan fiction :)**

When Duke Scott came above deck, blinking at the sun, he took a step towards the rail. He grasped it, staring out over the water. Then sighing he walked towards Horace, knowing he was doomed to losing. But, seeing the Princess beside the muscular knight made Scott want to win even more than before. He would not go down without a fight.

The two dualists got into a fighting stance, and the ship's crew gathered around to watch. Scott watched Horace's every move. The latter was just as watchful. Suddenly Scott lunged towards Horace, but the knight easily parried. He let Scott give a few more overheads, thrusts and other attacks, before taking up the mantle. Left, right, backhand, parry! Scott quickly gave way before the furious onslaught. He got backed against a wall and was blocking as quickly as he could. The Duke was exhausted, while Horace just seemed to be getting more and more energy! Suddenly, as Horace provided a particularly strong blow. Scott desperately lifted his sword. But it snapped like a twig and the Duke was left with a useless stub of medal. Horace thrust his sword forward but stopped as it kissed Scott's chest.

"I win," Horace said calmly and he stepped back, staring into Scott's eyes to make sure he knew the fight was over.

Duke Scott whimpered and sunk to the ground.

* * *

After the fight every one cheered for Horace, and many congratulated him.

"Well done Horace," Gilan said with a grin. "But did you really need to do that?"

Horace chuckled and nodded. "I did. Not necessarily for the reasons you think I might, but I did."

Gilan watched as the tall victor walked away. _I'll never understand knights, _he thought, and then smiled at the irony. It's what most people said of rangers.

The month passed quickly for the men on the ship, excepting Scott, who had been stripped of all authority for the trip, and only wanted to be back. When they arrived at the river the first voyage landed at they all disembarked, trying to mirror last time. Not bothering to set up a camp, all of them followed Gilan. He had found the tracks of three people heading along the coast, and lead the ship along. It took the whole group three days to make it to the hill where, little did they know, Will, Halt, and Erny had been captured. Gilan was the first to reach the crest, and what he saw made him freeze, and Horace crashed into him before looking and standing in awe. A great city was spread before them, but it lay in ruin. People were buzzing about, rebuilding the gates and towers, stopping fires. It was as if the city had been taken over, which it was. That's not what stopped them though. There were people, actual people! Gilan looked back once at the group, and ushered them all back down the hill. Most had not seen what was causing the ranger alarm. Gilan and Horace had a quick meeting, while the rest gossiped.

"Should we go to the town or stay hidden?" Horace asked.

"I'm going to follow the tracks farther in the night to see what to do. Then we'll decide the best course of action." Gilan whispered back.

"Alright."

* * *

When evening fell Gilan wrapped his camouflage cloak around him and crept over the hill. He followed the tracks, now they were sprinting. The got captured, but not to the city. First to where a large camp once was. The people of the camp went to the city, but had left, going on in land. Seeing this Gilan went back to Horace.

"We should go around where they can't see us," the ranger said, "Halt and Will got taken beyond the city most likely. We'll stay out of view, and come around to the trail after."

Horace nodded and they lead the crew off to catch the trail. They continued the long trek for many weeks, never coming across another soul, for which both leaders were grateful. They hunted after they set up camp to keep their dry food for emergencies. A few days into the journey they reached a river, and were happy to refill the water skins. Then, upon crossing the river, they were pleased to see that the trail followed it.

The exhausted men finally came into view of a lake. It was days in the distance, but at least it was a break from the monotony. They could also see a strange, black mountain range, although it only held three peaks. There was something sinister about it, almost… evil. The closer they got to it the more uncomfortable Gilan was. And looking at Horace there were tell-tale signs that he had the same feelings.

**A/N: Sorry I'm really bad at fight scenes apparently. It was painful for me to write that duel, but whatever. The next chapter will be on Saturday.**


	9. Heart of Hearts

**A/N: Its Saturday! (Finally. I nearly died waiting for this) I don't mean that I wanted to get the week over with, I just wanted to post this chapter. Actually I kind of wish it was still yesterday... it was Homecoming. I'm in the band, so I got to leave sixth hour early. Then I performed at the pep rally, and waited around school for 40 minutes until the parade. After the parade I waited another hour and a half until I could put on my uniform. We did the tailgate and played during the first half of the football game. (American football, not soccer). Anyway, at halftime we did our field show, and didn't fail! We went home after playing for the last half.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I totally own two of the most amazing series ever, and I'm male. I do not own the Ranger's Apprentice or The Inheritance Cycle people! But Erny, Duke Scott and Beroan are mine, except for the latter's name...**

Chapter 9: Heart of hearts

Will was finally ready to go on his mission to steal the last dragon egg in all of Alagaesia. Eragon was prepared to see the rider off, but then:

_Eragon, _Saphira said mentally, _we must leave, Nasuada asked us to be there for her meeting with Orrin. You know what a pain he is sometimes._

Eragon nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting with the cranky king." And he walked away.

Will stared, confused, at his friend's retreating back. That was unexpected. Then he shook his head and went to say goodbye to Halt. It was hard to leave, knowing that he might not come back. Yes, he had been in plenty of life or death situations, but none had been this daunting. Riding out on a horse, he only looked back once. A few minutes later and the Varden was out of view. The route was simple, ride east until he reached Uru'baen, it should take three or four days at a slow trot. He knew it would be a while until he got back, and looked forward to it, but for now he had a task.

* * *

Halt was more worried for his apprentice than he let on. It was a casual thing, sending him off, but inside Halt was a mess. Even when Will had been taken by the Skandians was easier than this. But it was Will's choice, he was the only one who could choose. Hope was the only thing left. Hope that Will would get back safely, that he would succeed, and that they could go back to Araluen soon.

* * *

When Will first saw Uru'baen he was just relieved to have made it. But soon he was feeling apprehensive as he took in the huge shelf the city stood beneath, the massive wall surrounding, and the citadel peeking over the roofs. Reaching the gate he put forth his excuse of being a minstrel and could've whooped for joy when the guards let him through without much hassle. Leaving the Varden had meant leaving his bow and throwing knife behind. All he had was his saxe knife and his cloak. The bow would be too awkward to bring sneaking into the citadel, and he'd have to leave immediately after the egg was stolen. Having a double scabbard would bring to much attention, thus only the saxe knife.

Will rented a room at an inn, close to the citadel so he could escape quickly. He spent a restless night worrying about the following day. He knew where he would enter, what paths to take, when soldiers regularly went through the halls, and where Galbatorix tended to be. But so much could go wrong, so much was at stake! Morning came much too soon.

Groaning, Will got up and prepared for the day. He ate a quiet breakfast of ham and hearty bread. Then he went to his room and put on his charmed cloak. _This better work_ he thought. With that he snuck out of the inn, checking to make sure his horse was out of the stable, tied out front of the building. At last he set towards the citadel.

Will stood in the center of a courtyard, as his cloak hid him, and waited for the rotation of soldiers he would enter with. When they arrived Will stepped through the now open doors into the main hall. It was a grand place, but the young ranger was not able to be distracted. Weaving through corridors he arrived at the egg's chamber. He carefully let himself in, and closed the door, only to find his mind being assaulted by- something. He moaned and sank to the ground, covering his ears as if that would help. It was agony. For what seemed like hours, but was really seconds, Will was in unbearable pain. He was about to go mad when suddenly it lifted. He gasped and looked up.

"Hello?" He whispered, forgetting that no one would be able to hear him.

As he remembered that and started feeling foolish a single voice entered his head. _Welcome, brave one._ Will looked around furiously, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Who are you? Where are you?" he whispered desperately.

_I am Beroan, speaker for all eldunari enslaved by Galbatorix. Most are insane, but a very few have remained in their right mind, hiding themselves behind the craziest. We see you are after the eggs, and if you wish, can tell you where they are._

Will frowned at the use of '_eggs'_ but decided to accept these- eldunari's help, whatever they were. "I would love the help, but please tell me, what are eldunari?"

_We are the heart of hearts belonging to dragons long dead. Even when our bodies die, our mind can continue, given that we released our eldunari. The eggs are in the chest covered in gold. It's behind those old boxes._

"Thank you," Will said uncovering the chest. "Where are you?"

_That is information you do not need. We are in this room, but would stay here. There are too many for you to move anyway. Galbatorix has forced us to his will for much too long. Rest assured that we will back you if the need arises. Galbatorix has forced us to his will for much too long._

Will once again murmured his thanks before making sure the egg was present. Something seemed off in the size of the box, somewhere around the bottom. But the egg was there, and that was all that mattered. He could worry about the rest later, when he had more time. So wrapped up in his thoughts was he, that Will forgot to put his cloak back on. When he opened the door there were soldiers marching past. Just as Will was about to sneak back in the room a soldier spotted him and raised the alarm.

**A/N: Bwa ha ha ha! I got a good cliff hanger in! :) I'll probably post on Wednesday again, but maybe not. No promises. I love reviews! **


	10. The Egg

**Hello again readers! You have Magicalghostgirl to thank for this chapter, I had been going to let you stew in anticipation, until I got a review from her saying something about cementing my feet in front of a computer without food until I post. I got a couple new followers, willtofish, and Mai'shardstyle. MuchoMangoz1734 favorited my authorness. Anyway, another fight scene (obviously) not as bad as the last one. If you remember Beroan from the last chapter, the eldunari leader guy, I got his name from when Brom is telling Eragon dragon names, so... enjoy!**

Chapter 10: The egg

Will grimly got into a fighting stance when the soldier shouted out. He knew there wasn't much of a chance for him, but giving up was one thing he refused to do. The chest containing the last egg was too cumbersome to hold while fighting, so Will placed it by the door and prepared for the worst.

The soldiers charged at the ranger. He was blocking sword and spear strikes the best he could, but it was soon becoming too much for him to continue. 12 against one were hardly fair odds. Will managed to take down one man, and then another with quick thrusts in between each block, yet there were still more to take the fallen men's places. He killed another and got a slice in his forearm in return. Suddenly his saxe knife was on the ground, and the commander of those troops prepared to deliver the killing blow. He didn't give a smart remark to the boy, just readied himself for impact. Will never even blinked, but between one moment and the next all the men went from standing to rolling on the floor, weeping in agony.

_Run! _Called a familiar voice. _We will hold them here, with no memory of how you escaped, but you must leave! More forces are on the way. _Will silently thanked Beroan for the help before rushing away.

Will hurriedly wrapped his cloak around himself once more, and grabbed the egg. He dashed through the halls, trying to get to his horse before Galbatorix's

troops did. He made it! Leaping onto the mare, the ranger galloped through the city, knowing that if he made one mistake the gates would be closed and he'd be trapped. There they were! Closing, closing, closing… At last! Will was through! He kept going until well away from the city, then dismounted, giving his horse a chance to rest. He had to remember that she wasn't like Tug. The thought of his own horse, his friend, sent a wave of homesickness over Will. Pushing the thought away, he ran alongside this other horse. At nightfall he rested several hours before getting the move on again.

* * *

It was the third night of traveling back to the Varden when it happened. Will had seen no sign of enemies, but remained ever cautious. He had gone to sleep, as usual. Everything seemed perfectly normal. Then Will woke up earlier than he had in the past. Frowning sleepily, he wondered what had roused him. He remembered a noise of some sort, but not what, or where it was. Just in case it was enemies, Will hurriedly prepared to leave. He picked up the chest, which he still had not found time to examine. There it was again! The strange noise came from… his hands. Shakily he opened the chest. Everything was the same as he remembered. Still, the noise persisted. The green egg, red velvet lining, disproportionate bottom.

Then it hit him. That wasn't all of the chest! Ever so carefully Will lifted the green egg out of the chest, and felt along the bottom. A small bump, not noticeable unless one was searching for it. Will pressed the bump as another round of cracks went off. He hesitated. Maybe opening this was a mistake… but he had to know! Curiosity _is_ the trait of a ranger after all. He edged the panel open, and this time a small squawk issued forth. Will jumped at this change. He finished opening the secret compartment and was not all that surprised when, at the bottom of the chest, a small, yellow dragon was curled up. It squeaked at him, and without knowing what he was doing, Will reached into the chest. A burning sensation went through him just as he touched it. It was like the sun had turned liquid, and was now rushing around his veins. He felt like he was melting! It hurt so much, but yet it felt almost… good. Soon enough, Will felt himself reform (figuratively that is). He stared at the small creature now licking itself.

"How-" he started to ask, but seeing his palm fell silent. There was a glowing oval on his hand. He recognized it from Eragon's hand, but the Rider had a bluer one, while Will's was yellowish, like the dragon. "I guess that means I'm your rider now," he stated. "You look a bit small though…" Peering at the creature more closely, Will decided it would be safe to pick up. He reached in once more, and carefully wrapped his hands around the small dragon. Petting it, he absently tried to remember all that Eragon had told him about raising a dragon. "You'll need a name," He said, deciding to wait until Eragon was available.

He tied the dragon to the saddle and continues and the trek slightly slower than before. At noon he stopped for lunch, and realized just how hungry his dragon must be. So he gave it three strips of dried venison, before feeling a strange sensation. It was like when the eldunari had spoken to him, only lighter, more tentative. Looking down at the small creature in his lap, Will decided it was the dragon. He laughed slightly before standing up to continue the last leg of their journey. The Varden came into view shortly before sunset.

* * *

Eragon stood at the edge of the Varden, waiting for Will to come in. He knew it would be soon, as he had scryed the ranger earlier that day. Halt was not waiting, for a good reason. That's why Eragon _was_ here. He sighed in relief as the small boy came galloping into camp with a cloud of dust. There was urgent news to be delivered. Eragon jogged lightly over to the exhausted ranger and noticed a strange lump beneath the cloak, but disregarded it as he prepared to tell him the information.

"Will, there are some people here, your f-" Eragon began before being interrupted by a wild Will.

"I need to speak with you in private!"

Eragon glared at Will as he said, "That must wait. Your f-"

Will interrupted once more by slowly lifting his palm to meet Eragon's gaze.

"Where is it?" The rider instantly demanded, obviously surprised that egg had hatched. "The dragon, wasn't it supposed to be green?" he added on the side when he noted the yellowness of Will's gedwey ignasia.

Will looked down, and noticed that his dragon had been hiding under his cloak. He gently lifted the edge and looked at the creature with affection. "Is it a boy or girl?" He asked gently.

Eragon closed his eyes briefly before saying, "Girl." He had entered her young mind to find out.

Will stared at her for a minute before saying, "Sonnenstrahl. Her name is Sonnenstrahl." Eragon nodded. It seemed a good name for a dragon.

"That's a mouthful," He said as the thought came to him.

Will frowned and said, "We can shorten it to… Sonnen, it's easier to say."

"Alright, we should tell Nasuada about this."

* * *

"Then I opened a secret compartment, and there sat a bright yellow dragon." Will finished telling his tale to Nasuada, King Orrin, Orik, and Arya.

"That is strange," Arya began, "It seems as if Galbatorix did not know about this egg, we would have heard something about it, but Will was the first to find it. Hundreds of years ago elves first put the green egg in that chest. There are no records of another one."

Everyone looked concerned except Orrin, who was drunk, again. "Well, we have another untrustworthy dragon rider. This one even worse than the last, at least _he _knew what this war was about." All the people around Orrin gaped at him, wondering how he could always find the worst things to say.

"I may not be from around here, but I do know what this war is about, and I plan on doing everything in my power to fix it," Will said. "It may take a while for Sonnen and me to become a formidable threat, but once we are, nothing will stop us."

The same crowd nodded in approval at Will's way of effectively shutting King Orrin up, without completely alienating him.

Nasuada decided now was a good time to end the meeting about the yellow dragon. "Perhaps you would like to tell Halt your news, and your other friends." Will looked up from Sonnen, puzzled by her use of the words 'other friends.'

Instead of commenting on it, for once he just nodded and went along with Eragon to the clearing Halt was at. On the way he realized that he had forgotten to tell them about Beroan and the other eldunari. He dismissed the realization, deciding that the 'heart of hearts' weren't that important. Sure, they had saved him, but that was only 10 men. They'd probably be next to useless next to even 50.

They finally made it to a small opening in the forest of tents, and Halt was sitting by a small fire, facing Will. There were three other figures, all facing away. They looked sort of familiar, but Will couldn't place them. The set of the tallest one's shoulders, the secret strength of the girl. Most of all the mottled, green cloak one wore. Wait, _green cloak_?

"Gilan!" Will cried out, finally recognizing the man. "Horace! And Evenlyn! Uh, I mean Cassandra." He blushed furiously when he realized his mistake. But the girl just smiled at him. "What are you all doing here?" He asked, his energy coming back now.

"We came after you. And Halt," Horace said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. He didn't notice Halt glaring at his back.

Will laughed and said, "It's great to see you all again. There's someone I want you to meet…" bringing Sonnen around front of him, Will showed his friends the baby dragon. "This is Sonnenstrahl, nicknamed Sonnen."

**A/N: So that's the chapter, and... yeah. Interesting fact, Sonnenstrahl means sunbeam in German, ya know, cause she's yellow. Oh yeah! Will's a dragon rider! Almost forgot that. It was a hard choice, but I felt it must be done. The problem is, now I don't know what to happen... Anyway, bye!**


	11. Attack

**A/N: Hi y'all! I'm back again, but this time with to more followers, one of which is also a favorite! First up is... reader10215! Next is... Dragonfan47, the one that clicked 'follow' and 'favorite!' I also got a guest review calling themselves Shalanora! Thank you all!**

Chapter 11: Attack

Galbatorix sat in his throne, seemingly impassive. Inside, however, he was more furious than could be put in words. He was angrier than a hurricane. Angrier than the dragons who's offspring he had killed, before slaughtering them. His egg had been stolen, the _last _dragon egg in Alagaesia. The rage he felt could have destroyed the elves, and the captain of the guard just stood there, not looking nearly as nervous as the situation warranted.

At that moment Galbatorix hated the man. He was the one that had backed down just as the thief was about to be killed. He had lead the men who failed to save the thing most precious to him, the perfect, green egg. This man must suffer.

"Jierda," was the first thing the Emperor said to the man, breaking all the bones in his body. The man screamed, it was the worst sound many guards

had ever heard.

* * *

Murtagh stood calmly besides Galbatorix's throne while he killed the captain. The evil emperor had become enraged before, but never this much. The egg was priceless, Galbatorix's prized possession.

Now he turned to Murtagh. "I have a job for you," He said. "You must go to the Varden, and get the egg back. Kill Nasuada while you're there."

Murtagh, who had been about to agree, suddenly felt sick. "Why kill her, if you could get her on our side?" He said desperately, trying to figure out a way for Nasuada to live.

Galbatorix thought for a moment before deciding, "Yes, capture her as well as getting the egg. Go now."

Murtagh bowed before leaving.

* * *

The wind helped calm Murtagh as he flew on Thorn's back. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Nasuada would have to go through much torture, but at least she would survive. At least he could see her. Murtagh closed his eyes, disgusted at his selfishness. He knew she'd rather die, that she would never thank him for her life. He flew on.

Finally they were above the Varden, hidden by clouds. Before attacking with all the soldiers Thorn was carrying, they had to find the egg. Murtagh cast his mind about, careful not to touch human's minds. Ah, there was a dragon's thoughts, and it wasn't Saphira. Suddenly Murtagh realized something. Those thoughts weren't like an eggs, they were a… hatchlings! There was no way he would try to get the dragon, not when this gave the Varden a better chance. Besides, Galbatorix had said to get the egg, not the dragon. So then Thorn dived towards the camp, agreeing with his rider about the dragon.

**A/N: That wasn't my longest chapter ever, but it's fairly important to know that Murtagh doesn't ****_want_**** to take Nasuada. Also I thought it would be nice to know how Galbatorix spazzes. By the, Magicalgohstgirl, this is not the chapter we were talking about, the next one is. See you Wednesday, everyone!**


	12. Not Taken

**A/N: Hello once more! I almost forgot to post today, which is sad because I was so excited for this chapter. I blame Halloween. One new follower, Berrie Bear! Anyway, I can't really remember if I posted last Saturday, I'll review what happened. Galbatorix sent Murtagh to attack the Varden and get Nasuada. Murtagh found out the egg had hatched, so he decides not to take the dragon. Here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places spoken of here, excluding Sonnenstrahl, Beroan, and Ernie.**

Chapter 12: _Not _Taken

It had been seven hours since the Varden had taken Dras-Leona, and three since Will had returned. He and the other Araluens were gathered around a fire, swapping stories. Eragon and Arya were talking in the former's tent. Sonnen was curled up on Will's lap, and he was stroking her head. Eragon had told him how to send thoughts to the hatchling, and Will was sending lots of words matched with pictures. He desperately wanted to talk to her, like Eragon and Saphira. The other rider had promised to start teaching Will magic tomorrow, as would the elves. More were coming to protect Will, going faster than the body of the elfish army. Everyone was content in their victory.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over the camp. Horses neighed wildly, and the men cast uncertain glances upward. A few minutes later, screams came from the direction of Nasuada's pavilion. Everyone leapt up, and ran to see what was happening. Will carried Sonnen in his arms, until he came into site. There were soldiers everywhere. Left and right they fought the Varden. _How did they get to the center of camp without being noticed?! _He wondered as he dodged around tents. His sole thought was to protect Sonnen. How terrible it would be, to have gotten a dragon, and lost her a mere day later to battle. He ducked behind a bush to wait out the fight. Will yearned to join in, to help his friends, but he had to stay with the baby dragon. Otherwise she would follow him. She had already tried once when he went to the privy earlier.

Just then a group of the enemy came running by. Will was confident in his ability to stay hidden. Even though the charm placed on his cloak had been removed, hiding was not novel to him. They were almost gone, but Sonnen chose the moment to squeak once more. Will cursed his lack of foresight. He should have realized she might squeak! Instead of fighting, Will ran. He had to keep Sonnen safe. She had to be safe. Safe.

Without paying attention to where he was going, Will ran straight into the middle of the battle. He came to a dead stop, trying to decide where to go. The other soldiers were almost upon them, there was nowhere to hide! All courses of action were closed to Will though, when Sonnen jumped out of his arms, and into the fray.

"Stop!" He yelled after her as he gave chase. "You'll get hurt!" He was running past the pavilion and ended up barreling straight into Nasuada. He stood up, and noticed that she was being held close by a strange man with dark hair and a red sword. He had fallen on top of her, and had lost his grip on the sword. He spoke a few words, and the sword started to slide toward him, but then Sonnen was there, leaping onto it. Her weight was enough to make it stay put. Instead of adding force behind the spell, as Will had expected, the man gave up. He almost looked… relieved. He stood up now, leaving Nasuada on the ground. He dusted his hands on his pants, and walked over to his sword. Leaning over, he gently picked Sonnen up.

"Leave her alone!" Will said, not wanting to lose Sonnen. He stepped forward with his saxe, a held it up, ready to kill this strange man. But the man just put Sonnen down once more, this time beside Will, and picked up his sword. The small dragon growled at him, and he frowned.

"I thought it was supposed to be green," He said before walking off. Will helped up Nasuada before grabbing Sonnen in his arms again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, confused at what had happened.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," she replied, still gazing after the man, even though he was now out of sight.

Just as Will was about to reply, she rushed off into the fight, which was mostly dying down now. He shook his head before walking past the few fighters to his tent.

* * *

Murtagh flew away on Thorn, leaving all the soldiers they had brought. He knew the Varden would probably kill them, and that was okay. Then he thought back to the strange yellow dragon. Could they have found another egg? He murmured a thank you to the creature. It had given him an excuse to leave without Nasuada, or the green egg. He would be punished, for sure, but Nasuada would be safe. That's all he cared about.

* * *

"What do mean, he just left!" Eragon exclaimed when Will filled him in on what had happened. "That was Murtagh, he _has_ to do whatever Galbatorix tells him! What could this mean?"

Saphira lent her voice to the situation, _ Perhaps he is not as evil as all had assumed. We knew that he was on that side because Galbatorix had discovered his true name, but before that he was your friend. That couldn't have changed, or else his name would! Sonnen hindered him from capturing Nasuada just a tiny bit, and now he has a reason to leave without her._

Will, slightly confused about 'true names' and whatnot, was grateful to Saphira for making him not have to answer Eragon's wild questions. Saphira seemed to make another suggestion to the elder rider, for he gestured to Will and Sonnen, asking them to come train.

* * *

When Will entered his tent, he promptly collapsed on his cot. Today had been exhausting! He had learned so many things, and now Sonnen could speak with her mind. It had been several weeks since he had started training, and he was enjoying it a lot. He loved when Halt or one of his other friends came to watch, he always got the satisfaction of showing off. Magic and sword fighting were tiring, but enjoyable. He was able to do so many things. The warning not to use too much magic had been issued before he was taught anything, so Will was always careful. Eragon seemed impressed by how much strength Will had for magic. And learning the ancient language was fascinating! He fell asleep fantasizing about flying every night, this one included.

**A/N: Yeah, I didn't have Nasuada get captured, but I do have a plan that will make Eragon still go to Vroengard. (I think that's how you spell it) Will is ****_really _****wanting to fly, in case you couldn't tell. Bye!**


	13. The Dream

**A/N: This is a sucky chapter, but its not my fault. I have some bad writer's block. The only reason I came up with this much is because Magicalghostgirl's review gave me a few ideas. So... no new followers. Oh! I read the House of Hades, from the Heroes of Olympus, it's so amazing! Nico has a huge secret, and something happens to Leo that is wonderful! Anyway... I do not own these series or anything.**

Chapter 13: The Dream

That night Will had his usually fantasies about flying, but they were slightly different. Instead of twisting and turning in the air, full of joy, Will was on a mission. He was actually going somewhere, and it was important. His dream self and Sonnen flew to an island he hadn't seen before, but it seemed familiar. They silently walked to a rock in the middle of the island, and both said something in their minds. Real Will couldn't tell what they said, but the rock opened into a tunnel. They went down it. In the dream it felt like hours, until they finally reached a cavern.

_Welcome,_ a strange voice said in Will's head. _You are the four true dragons and riders, deserving of the title. _Will looked around his dream, confused to why the voice said four, when only he and Sonnen were there. Right next to them, however, were Eragon and Saphira. _We have lead you on your path, so that you might save Alagaesia, _the voice continued. _This is not a mere dream, it is a message. If you wish to win, Eragon and Saphira must travel here, to Vroengard, and retrieve the help we can provide. Will and Sonnen shall stay with the Varden to train. Both pairs must survive if Galbatorix is to lose. _Will was desperately trying to ask questions, but his voice wasn't working. _Now make haste. We will see you soon, Eragon Shadeslayer. Have faith, your trip will not be in vain. _Slowly the dream was fading, and reality was back. Will opened his eyes to see Sonnen staring at him gravely.

Five minutes later, Eragon and Will sat next to each other. Both had the same dream last night, and they were convinced that Nasuada send Eragon to Vroengard. They had gone into a detailed account of _the _dream, as they were calling it now. But one thing Eragon hadn't said was flitting around his mind. He knew it wasn't likely that it was another prophetic dream, but it seemed so real. He closed his eyes and the scene played out again.

Murtagh was kneeling before Galbatorix, his head bowed. The evil emperor gazed at him contemplatively. He had heard Murtagh's excuse, and if it weren't for the fact that he was a dragon rider, Galbatorix would have had him killed. Instead intense punishment would have to do. The view faded, and all Eragon could hear were the intense screams of utter agony. Then the picture came back, and Murtagh was sprawled across the floor, issuing low moans. He was covered in blood, with numerous wound all over. Finally the horrible dream was over.

Eragon opened his eyes to see Nasuada staring at him. She looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You looked a bit… ill."

"I'm fine," he replied.

Nasuada looked at him hard, before moving on. "Yes. Alright, you two wanted to tell me something?"

"We had a dream last night," Will began, "And it was the same one. Something told us that Eragon needed to go to Vroengard, and I had to stay and train. Saphira and Sonnen both had it to."

Nasuada looked disbelievingly at Eragon. "Is this true?"

"Aye,"

"Then by all means, you must go. I do not believe it was an enemy planting these thoughts in your minds, your wards would have warned you."

Eragon nodded and stood up. "I'd best prepare," he said before leaving. Will left soon after.

Halt watched apprentice from afar. The elves were training him, and Will was doing excellently. His sword fighting skills were almost as good as Gilan's, after only five weeks training. The boy was hardly ever able to talk to Halt though. None of his Araluen friends had gotten a real conversation out of him, ever since that dragon got here. Will always sat on her, and she was almost able to carry him when flying. When that happened, they would see even less of Will. Halt cradled his mug of coffee while watching an elf trying to hit Will with a stick, but being unable to get through some invisible shield. It was amusing, but Halt was not in the mood to laugh.


End file.
